Note Passing in Class
by CAPLott
Summary: xKlainex one-shot - Wes learns the hard way not to be nosy.


Note Passing

**A/N** – So I play a lot of sport and during netball practice I went over on my ankle and sprained it. Now I got to spend a couple of days resting, off school – more time for stories I guess :P Just a quick fluff one-shot, Enjoy!

Kurt squinted at the whiteboard. He hoped that if he glared at the equation enough, P(X = x) = 3Cx / (2)3, maybe the answer would reveal itself. So far he was less than successful. You see whilst Kurt Hummel was a bright student, ever since he had transferred to Dalton Academy, he always seemed to be playing catch-up. _Ouch! _Kurt had just been hit by a flying projectile! Well, ok, a scrunched up paper ball… Opening the ball, Kurt rolled his eyes as he read the message,

**Hey babe:) I'm bored, this class is soooooo boring and if I have to suffer another minute of Wes poking me, asking for the answer and David humming Hannah Montana I may just kill myself… - B**

Kurt turned around in his seat to face his boyfriend who was, unfortunately, sitting on the back row in the corner. Blaine looked up from his work to meet his gaze, grinning goofily.

**Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine? ;) Focus on the work! xxxxx **

Kurt chucked his note to Blaine, checking first that the teacher was occupied. His reply hit Blaine right on the forehead, causing a mini-scream to escape from the boy's mouth. Kurt smirked and returned to glaring at the board, but within seconds another message landed on his page. _It's a good thing I love this boy…_

**How can I focus when I have the most beautiful man in the world sat in front of me? ;) xxxxx**

Kurt blushed, turning round and sticking his tongue out at Blaine who just smirked and blew a kiss back.

**N'aww love you Blainey 3 but really, get back to work! Xxxx**

**Love you too Kurtie 3 and noooooo its too hard :( -pout- xxxx**

Kurt looked at Blaine who really was pouting, _how did I get such an adorable boyfriend? _

**You know you are so adorable when you pout xxxxxx - K**

**Yeah I am, speaking of adorable, have you seen Wes? He's one hot piece of sexy body – damn do I wanna tap that? – B**

Kurt turned around to see Blaine working, tongue stuck out in concentration and a jittery Wes trying to suppress his laughter by stuffing his fist into his mouth. _Two can play at this game…_

**Oh My Gaga! Ikr? That gorgeous ass…mmmm…maybe we should have a threesome? – K**

Chucking the note behind him, he saw Wes reach his hand to grab the note before Blaine even realised he'd thrown it.He unravelled the ball and began to read.

"Holy crap!"

"Wesley Montgomery detention! See me after class," Miss Lee shouted.

"Sorry miss…" Wes quietened eyes still wide from the shock of the note he had received.

As soon as the bell had rung indicating the end of class, Blaine has sprinted out of the room glad to be rid of the equations and constant annoyances from his 'bestfriends'. Looking around the corridor, he expected his beautiful boyfriend to run into his arms gushing about how he missed him and how annoying Miss Lee is but instead his arms remained empty, where was he? And where was Wes come to think of it? _Hmmmm…_

_Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Where is he? Hurry up Miss Lee! _Wes's thoughts were erratic as he mentally pleaded Miss Lee to hurry up and let him go. At the back of the class, still sat in his seat, Kurt, painstakingly slowly packed his belongings away; taking his time so he could talk to Wes before he got to Blaine.

Once Miss Lee had finally written out his detention slip, Wes made a beeline for the door. Kurt reacted quickly grabbing Wes by the arm, but Wes shook him off shouting Blaine's name.

"BLAINE! BLAINEBLAINEBLAINEBLAINE LOOK AT THIS!" Wes thrust the note into Blaine's face, the lead soloists eyes went wide at the realisation but his whole face changed quickly, his mouth twitching into a small smirk. _Nice one Kurt, I'll play along…_

"So? Do you wanna have a threesome or…?"

Wes's draw dropped open, "I…uh…you…er, NO! What? I'm straight, I'm…what?"

"Wes calm down, I was only joking and so was Kurt; chill," Blaine burst into laughter as he watched his friends face, like a slots machine, rapidly change emotions.

"I…um…-" was all Wes managed to get out.

"Blaine! I was joking, I didn't real-" Kurt burst into the corridor, scared that Blaine would think he really did want Wes but was interrupted by soft lips, pressing hard onto his. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, Blaine pulled away.

"I'm glad that you don't want Wes because, I don't like to share," Blaine growled, proceeding to, along with Kurt, burst into giggles whilst the council leader just stood stiff in shock.

**The End**

**A/N** – Review please:)


End file.
